Elveszett emlékek season2
by Sou Yukina
Summary: Megérkeztem a második évaddal. Evelyn74-nek sok szeretettel
1. Fugaku és Itachi itthon

Sasuke és Naruto egy gyönyörű éjszaka után, még nagyban aludtak a hálószobában. Megszólalt az ébresztő, de még mielőtt a szőke felébredt volna, az Uchiha fiú szépen lecsapta azt. A feketehajú csak nézte a még mélyen álmaiba kapaszkodó szerelmét, de hirtelen az álomszuszék Naruto összeráncolt szemöldökkel nyögdécselni kezdett.

_~Rosszat álmodik?~ _kérdezte magától Sasuke. Naruto még szavakat is motyogott, mire a hollóhajú még jobban hegyezte a fülét, hátha megtud valami fontosat.

-Ne-ne-menj-Sasuke. Maradj-velem. Miért-hagysz-egyedül? - Motyogott a szőke. Még egy pár halkabb szó, majd Naruto kapálózni kezdett, az álmok nem hagyták szabadulni. Már hangosan kiabálta Sasuke nevét és az egyik pillanatban kipattantak a szemei, majd hirtelen felült. Kapkodta a levegőt, szíve kiakart ugrani a helyéről, könnyei meg záporként hullottak a takaróra, benedvesítve azt. Hányinger kerülgette és egy aggódó arcot látott maga előtt. Sasuke nem szólt egy árva szót sem, inkább szavait tettekbe formálta meg. Narutót szorosan magához ölelve simogatta annak hátát, halk bátorításokat súgott a fülébe. Hagyta, hadd sírja ki magát szegény fiú.

_~Valami nagyon rosszat láthatott, ha ennyire megrémült. Lehet, hogy a balesetről törtek rá az emlékek? Nem, nem hiszem, hisz a nevemet mondta. De akkor mégis mi történhetett? Talán én tettem vele valamit?~ _Sasukét gyötörték ezek a gondolatok, amíg Naruto zokogott. Amikor végre a hiperaktív szőke ismét rendesen lélegzett, és volt ideje letörölni a könnyeit, ránézett vigasztalójára. Sasuke csak meredt maga elé, nézte a nagy semmit, szemmel láthatóan mélyen gondolataiba merült.

-Sa-Sasuke? - Hívta Naruto szerelmét, de az még csak nem is pislogott.

_~Na most vagyok nagy bajban. Föld hívja Sasukét, válaszolj! Hát igen. Ez az én Sasukém, na de már befejezhetné a gondolkodást, hisz itt ülök mellette és csak rá várok. Hallasz, Sasuke?~ _mélyedt Naruto kellemes gondolataiba, de gyorsan kizökkent, amikor az álma köszöntött vissza elméje mélyéről. Rámen-fanatikusunk ismét könnyeivel küszködött, próbálta lenyelni bánatát, több-kevesebb sikerrel.

-Naruto, jobban vagy? - Kérdezte az Uchiha. _~Hát hogy lennék, ha ilyen pofával kérded? Maszkot vettél fel. Ha menekülni próbálsz valami elől, mindig ezt csinálod. Lehet, hogy az álmom beteljesül? NEM! Nem engedhetem. Kérlek maradj velem.~ _Naruto éppen próbált odasimulni Sasuke mellkasához, amikor az Uchiha felállt és egy szó nélkül kiment a szobából, nyílegyenest a konyhába.

Kopogtattak az ajtón. Mikoto asszony jött, mire mind a két fiú azt hitte csak sima látogatást tesz, mint mindig. Ám ez alkalommal más volt a helyzet.

-Sasuke gyere a családi házba. Az apád és a bátyád hazajöttek.

Naruto kilépett a szobából és a konyha ajtajából figyelte, ahogy Sasuke arckifejezése még sötétebbé válik.

-Köszönöm anya, azonnal megyek. - Mondta halkan Sasuke. Düh és szomorúság keveredett a hangjában. Naruto nem értette párja miért szomorú, hisz ismét láthatja bátyát, akivel már lassan fél éve nem beszélt. Mikoto meglátta Narutót az ajtóban, majd odafordult hozzá és kedvesen megszólította.

-Naruto, szeretném ha te is eljönnél. Biztosan kíváncsi vagy a család másik felére. Sasuke bemutat majd nekik. - Fordult Mikoto Sasuke felé. - Ugye, kisfiam?

Válasz nem érkezett. Sasuke csak fogta magát és elment Naruto mellett egy szót se szólva hozzá. Visszament a hálószobába, hogy majd ott átöltözik és elmegy a családi házukba. De egy sárga színű hajkoronával megáldott dühös fiú nem engedte.

-Mond meg nekem, mégis mi a bajod? - Morgott Naruto.

-Ugyan ezt kérdezhetném én is. Mégis neked mi a bajod? Talán problémád van velem? - Halkan monda ezeket a rövid mondatokat, lehetőleg, hogy anyja ne hallja meg.

Naruto elkerekedett szemekkel nézett élete szerelmére. Nem értett egy árva kukkot sem.

-Sasuke mégis mi van veled? Olyan durva vagy velem. Valami rosszat tettem? - Naruto már lassan kezdett ismét sírni, amikor Sasuke odalépett hozzá, megfogta a két karját és mélyen a szemébe nézett.

-Reggel egy picivel előbb ébredtem mint te, ám arra lettem figyelmes, hogy rosszat álmodsz. Gondoltam, hallgatózok egy kicsit, hátha a balesetről tért vissza pár emlékkép. Mégis más ok volt. A nevemet mondogattad és azt hogy ne hadjalak egyedül. Mégis mit vétettem ellened? - Az utolsó mondat halkabb volt, szinte suttogó.

-Én-én azt álmodtam, hogy magamra hagysz. Egyedül voltam a sötétségben, és hiába kerestelek, nem találtalak semerre. Féltem, ismét elveszítelek, ugyanúgy mint a baleset után. Féltem, nagyon féltem. - Eddig bírta Naruto könnyek nélkül. Eltörött a mécses, de ezek a könnyek már a megkönnyebüléstől hullottak.

Ebben a pillanatban jutott mind a kettejük eszébe, Mikoto még a házban van. Kisiettek a konyhába, de az Uchiha asszonynak se híre, se hamva.

-Már biztosan vissza ment a nagy házba. - Mondta Sasuke, de inkább magának.

Tíz perc sem kellett, a már nyugodt szerelmesek eljutottak a családi ház bejáratához. Még mielőtt Sasuke kinyitotta volna az ajtót, nyelt egy hatalmasat. Mikoto már várta a fiúkat és beinvitálta őket a nappaliba. Itachi és Fugaku ott ültek az asztalnál. Sasuke végig nézett rajtuk, jól felmérte a helyzetet, majd lassan letelepedett az asztal másik felére, Narutót maga mellé ültetve. A két Uchiha férfi összenézett, nem tudták hogy a kicsi Sasuke miért hoz egy idegent a családi összejövetelre. Kérdésüknek Fugaku hangot is ad.

-Sasuke, mégis ki ez? Tudhatnád, hogy idegeneket nem hozunk a családi összejövetelekre. Akkor ő mégis mit keres itt?

-Lehet, hogy apa kérdése kegyetlen, de viszont jogos. - Jött a felvilágosító válasz Itachitól.

-Ő is a családhoz tartozik. Már elég régóta, csakhogy tik sosem vagytok itthon, így nem is tudjátok a fejleményeket. - Sasuke hangja elcsendesedett, mintha úgy tűnt volna el, mint a cigaretta füstje a szélben.

Naruto csak értetlenül nézett végig a család minden tagján. Itachi és apja csak mint két szobor ültek az asztal egyik felén. Mikoto az asztal végében foglalt helyet, és idegesen fészkelődött, majd egy pillanat alatt lenyugodott, amikor Fugaku ismét megszólalt.

-Hogy érted ezt, Sasuke? Csak egy né lehet a családnak a tagja, ha rólad van szó. Csakis a feleségedet hozhatod ide, senki mást.

Sasuke keze ökölbe szorult az asztal alatt. Nem akart kijönni a sodrából, de már nem bírta sokáig. Ha hamarosan nem engedi ki a gőzt, abba beleőrül. Naruto végre felfogta. Csak egy tüskének érezte magát az Uchiha család körme alatt. _~Hát persze. Mégis hogy képzelhettem én ezt? Én, mint a nagy Uchiha család tagja? Mégis mi járhatott az eszemben ekkor? Nekem itt nincs helyem, nem ide tartozom. Sasuke apjának és bátyának tökéletesen igaza van. Nem maradhatok itt tovább. Most azonnal vissza is megyek anyámékhoz, és ide többet nem jövök. Nem okozok több gondot.~_ Naruto ezzel a gondolattal felállt az asztaltól, kiérdemelve néhány meglepődött pillantást.

-H-hova mész, Naruto? - Kérdezte Sasuke félve, hátha a válasz rossz lesz. Hát rosszabb lett mint azt várta.

-Haza, anyuékhoz. Nem okozok több gondot az Uchiháknak. Így is csak egy kolonc vagyok, és ezért bocsánatot szeretnék kérni. Tovább nem is zavarom önöket. - Ezzel Naruto befejezte a beszélgetést. Sasuke hiába kiabált utána, a szőke kiment az utcára és a régi lakásuk felé vette az irányt. A közös házban, csak pár ruha volt hozva, amit Naruto inkább otthagyott, nem akart még egyszer visszamenni.

Sasuke végre beérte szerelmét. Megragadta a szőke csuklóját, majd egy határozott mozdulattal magához rántotta. Erős karok fonódtak Naruto derekára, melyek még véletlenül sem voltak hajlandóak engedni szorításukból.

-Hát igen. Az álmom máshogy vált valóra. Nem te mentél el, hanem én megyek el. Jobb lesz így. Sokkal jobb. Most hogy belegondoltam a helyzetembe, nem is tudom honnan jött ez az ötlet, hogy én valaha az Uchiha családhoz tartozhatok. Csak most döbbentem rá, mekkora egy idióta is vagyok valójában. Apádnak tökéletesen igaza va... - Naruto mondatát már nem bírta befejezni, mert forró ajkak tapasztották be az övéit(tökéletes módszer, ha elakarsz valakit hallgattatni _xD_). Igen hosszú ideig maradtak így, míg végül Narutonak sikerült ellöknie Sasukét.

-Hagyd abba. - Szólalt meg egy rideg hang Sasuke háta mögött. Itachi próbálta menteni a menthetőt. Nem volt más választása, azzal a tervel az agyában ment oda Narutóhoz, hogy majd megszeretteti magát a hiperaktív szőkével, és így elbírja szakítani Sasukétol. Valamivel azonban nem számolt a tervezés alatt. Az Uzumaki fiú nagyon aranyosan nézett Itachira, aki majdnem elpirult a hirtelen ért információ súlya alatt. _~Naruto cukibb mint hittem. Otouto, jó a válogatóképességed, csak az a baj, hogy akit választottál az fiú.~ _ Ezekkel a gondolatokkal küszködve hajolt egészen közel áldozatához.

-Menj a közeléből, Itachi! - Kiabálta Sasuke bátya felé, aki ügyet sem vetett öccsére.

-Sajnálom, hogy problémát okoztam. Sasukeval nincs semmi köztünk mostantól kezdve. - Ellépet Itachi mellől és Sasuke felé fordult. - Szólhattál volna, teme. Hazudtál és ezért mélyen megvetlek. Nem is, inkább gyűlöllek. Hazug alak vagy. - Naruto sírni kezdett, a feje is fájt, így fordult egy nagyot és haza indult. Szíve sajgott a kiejtett hazugságok miatt, amiket Sasuke fejéhez vágott. Jól tudta a szőke, ezek után vége mindennek, a nagy szerelem ami éltette nincs többé. Befordult egy utcán, de azt sem tudta hol van. Körülnézett, nincs-e valaki a közelben, majd amikor megbizonyosodott arról, biztonságban van a kíváncsi tekintetek elől, könnyeit szabadon engedte. Nem adott ki hangokat, csak hagyta a sós cseppeket végigfolyni a reggeli hidegtől kipirult arcán. Kushina éppen bevásárolni volt, amikor befordult ugyanabba az utcába, ahol fia is tartózkodott. Meglátta az ismerős színű hajkoronát, és rögtön észrevette ki is az.

-Naruto, mit keresel te itt?

A nevén szólított felismerte a hang tulajdonosát, és lassan feléje fordult.

-A-anya... Én... - Ennyi. Más nem préselődött ki a fáradt ajkakon. Kushina rögtön letette a műanyag zacskókat és szorosan magához ölelte fiát.

-Apádnak igaza volt. Nem lett volna szabad elengednem téged az Uchiha házba. Bocsáss meg nekem, Naruto. - A rámen-mániás eddig bírta. Most már biztonságban a meleg anyai ölelésben, végre hangot adott a könnyeknek, melyek már hangos zokogásba csaptak át. - Gyere menjünk haza. Vettem rament, meg mindenféle finomságot. Otthon letusolsz, megszárítkozol, utána eszünk kettesben, majd ha akarod elmondod mi történt, vagy ha nem akarod, akkor alszol egyet. Rendben?

Naruto csak bólintott egyet fejével, ezzel jelezve megértette az előbb mondottakat. Uzumaki asszony összeszedte a zacsikat és fiával együtt haza indultak.


	2. Örökre haragosok?

Naruto és Kushina végre hazaértek, majd a szomorú szőke bevonult a fürdőszobába. Kushina a konyhában forgolódott, kipakolt a zacsikból, feltette a vizet a ramennak. Minato előbb ért haza, mint ahogy felesége várhatta volna. A családfő azonnal észre vette a két személynek készülő vacsorát, amit nem tudott mire vélni.

-Kushina van vendégünk?

Zokogás hallatszódott a fürdőszobából. Minato csak fülelt, majd rájött, fia itatja ilyen kitartóan az egereket.

-Mi történt Narutóval? Miért van itthon? - Minato idegesen toporzékolt, amikor hallotta, hogy a csobogó víz hangja megszűnik, majd némi motoszkálás után kinyílik a fürdő ajtaja. Naruto lépett ki vörös szemekkel, fáradt tekintete a távolba nyúlt, valami vagy inkább valaki után kutatva.

-Kisfiam gyere enni, kész a ramen. A kedvencedet vettem, biztos tetszeni fog. - Próbálta Kushina feldobni a hangulatot. Naruto észrevette apja aggódó tekintetét, amit akkor látott utoljára, amikor felébredt a kómából a baleset után.

-Apa! - Keservesen szólította apját az összetört fiú. Semmivel sem törődve, odarohant az öltönyös férfihoz, majd szorosan hozzábújt. Nem volt ereje sírni, csak érezni akarta, hogy van mellette valaki.

-Naruto, légyszíves mond el nekem, mi történt az Uchiha házban? - Naruto a név hallatán felkapta fejét, szemében a düh vette át az irányítást, teste remegni kezdett.

-Soha többé ne említsétek előttem ennek a családnak a nevét. Semmit sem akarok tudni róluk a jövőben. Nem vagyok hajlandó szenvedni miattuk. - Minato és Kushina csak csendben hallgatták fiúkat. - Uchiha Fugaku és fia Itachi hazajöttek üzleti útjukról. Első dolguk az volt, hogy lehordták Sasukét azért, mert egy idegent vitt a családi összejövetelükre. Reménykedtem, hogy Mikoto asszony majd segíteni fog fiának, ám nem így lett. Nem akarok gondot okozni Sasukének, így mélyen beletapostam a szívébe, örökre tönkretéve az eddigi kapcsolatunkat. Sőt ha jobban belegondolok, még a barátságunkat is tönkretettem. De nem baj, legalább így többet nem árthatnak nekünk a család rangidősei.

Minato arckifejezése gyorsan változott. Az aggódó apát, felváltotta a gyilkolni is képes személyiség. Minato és Naruto már a kanapén ültek, így a meggyötört fiú végre elaludt apja ölében.

-Kushina, vidd a fiút a hálószobába. Nekem van némi megbeszélni valóm Fugakuval.

-Minato kérlek ne csinálj semmi hülyeséget. Légyszíves, Naruto érdekében. Így is összetört, ne ronts te is ennél jobban.

-Rendben van. De attól még beszélni fogok vele és magyarázatot követelek ezért a viselkedésért. Majd Sasukét ide hozom, hogy beszéljen ezzel a reménytelen szerelmessel, hátha megbírják oldani a dolgokat.

-Ez jó ötlet, szívem. Most menj, én pedig lefektetem a fiunkat.

-Rendben. Majd jövök. - Minato elindult az Uchihákhoz.

A ház környékén járt a dühös apuka, amikor meglátta Mikotot az udvaron söprögetni. Megállt a kapuban, majd mérges hangon odaszólt a nőnek.

-Jó napot Mikoto. Milyen nyugodalomban söprögetünk. Talán tudja miért vagyok itt, ha nem akkor közlöm, tudni akarom, hogy mi történt a fiammal. Miért veszett össze az ön fiával, bár sejtem hogy Fugaku keze van a dologban csak nem tudom mit mondott pontosan.

-Uzumaki úr, kérem hadja a fiamat békén. Sasuke teljesen összetört. Bevonult a szobájába, magára zárta az ajtót és senkit sem hajlandó beengedni. Próbáltam rávenni, hogy menjen el önökhöz és beszéljen Narutóval, erre dühöngeni kezdett, és üvöltve tiltakozott. Naruto jobban teszi ha távol marad a fiamtól. Igaz, hogy nem tettem semmit, amikor a férjem elkezdett kérdezősködni, de nem volt merszem szembeszállni vele. Abban reménykedtem, hogy majd végre leszáll a családi szokásokról, de nem így lett. Sajnálom, hogy így végződött. Ám arra én is kíváncsi vagyok, hogy Naruto mit mondott Sasukénak, amitől így kiborult a szegény gyerek.

-Még hogy a maga fia van összetörve? Akkor én mit mondhatnék? Naruto olyan mint egy múmia, nem ismerek rá. Nem evett semmit, csak sír állandóan. Amikor hazaértem, odaszaladt hozzám és olyan erővel szorított meg, hogy azt hittem megfulladok. Jobban tettem volna, ha rögtön az elejétől fogva nem engedem őt ide. Ön és a családja örökre aláásták a fiam önbizalmát. Sejtésem az, hogy többet nem fog senkiben sem megbízni, köszönhetően maguknak. Remélem boldogok, hogy teljesen tönkretették az Uzumaki családot. Abban biztosíthatom, hogy Naruto nem fog a maga fia közelébe menni, mert ha megteszi, magam gondoskodok a büntetéséről.

Sasuke a nyitott ablakon keresztül hallott minden egyes szót. _~Szóval Naruto meglesz büntetve ha a közelembe jön? Elég kegyetlen húzás Uzumaki Minato, mégis pillanatnyilag áldom az ötletét. Nem akarom látni azt a hiperaktív hülyegyereket. Bár a hallottakból nem mondhatom már hiperaktívnak. Naruto, most te is annyira szenvedsz mint én? Neked is sajog a szíved az egésztől?~ _Kopogás zavarta meg Sasuke gondolatmenetét. Mikoto próbált bebocsájtást kérni fiától. Kattant a zár, nyílt az ajtó.

-Mond mit szeretnél, anya. - Mikoto boldog volt, hogy végre láthatta fiát, bár a látvány nem volt annyira biztató. Sasuke szemei vörösek voltak a rengeteg sírástól, arca meggyötört , kezei tele kisebb-nagyobb karcolásokkal az összetört váza maradványitól.

Uchiha asszony nem mondott semmit, csak beszaladt a fürdőszobába, előszedte az elsősegélyes dobozt, majd ápolni kezdte a vérrel festett, márványfehér kezeket.

-Sasuke ne bántsd magad Narutó miatt. Majd jön más, és biztosan boldog leszel. - Vigasztalásnak indult, amit Sasuke nem tartott annak.

-Naruto az egyetlen. Ha Ő nem hajlandó velem lenni, akkor senki más sem fog. Az én szívemben csakis neki van helye. Ha unokákat szeretnétek apával, akkor csakis Itachira számítsatok, mert én nem fogok lánnyal összejönni. Sajnálom.

Mikoto szemei könnybe borultak, ezek a szavak hallatán. Bármennyire is fájdalmas volt beismerni, de a fiúnak tökéletesen igaza van. Ha képes volt ennyit szenvedni, egy hülyegyerek miatt, akkor biztosan halálosan ragaszkodni fog hozzá. Ez viszont azt jelenti, hogy magányosan fog élni, mert az Uzumaki gyerek többet nem fog még beszélni se a feketével.


	3. SMS

Minato dühöngve törte be a bejárati ajtót. Kushina a nagy zajra kiszaladt, és nem várt események várták.

-Minato, mi a baj? - A kedves feleség leült férje mellé, vigasztalni próbálta a letört férfit.

-Mikotoban nagyot csalódtam, sőt, nagyobbat mint vártam. Mindenért ami történt Narutót hibáztatja. Azt mondta, hogy a fiunk ne menjen Sasuke közelébe, és ez így is lesz. Csak ébredjen fel szegény gyerek, rögtön megmondom neki, hogy az Uchiha fiúnak még a közelébe sem mehet, mert ha megteszi, személyesen fogom megszabni a büntetését. - Minato kezeibe temette arcát. - Már az elején jobban kellett volna tiltakoznom, lehet, hogy akkor ez nem történik meg. Lehet, hogy Naruto még most is vidáman mosolyogna egész nap, kipukkadásig enné a rament. Olyan hülye voltam!

-Sajnálom drágám. Ha én nem engedtem volna el, akkor nem így alakultak volna a dolgok. Bocsáss meg nekem. - Kushina a sírás határait súrolta. Ekkor egy halk sóhaj hallatszódott a két szülő háta mögött. - Naruto? - Jött az egyhangú kérdés.

-Apa, tényleg megleszek büntetve, ha Sasuke közelébe megyek?

-Igen fiam. Méghozzá olyan büntetés lesz a vége, hogy majd máskor megemlegeted, hogy ellent mondasz-e apádnak.

-Na és ezt Sasuke is hallotta?

-Nem tudom. Bár az biztos, hogy ha nem hallotta, akkor majd Mikoto értesíteni fogja.

-Köszönöm apu! Hidd el, soha az életben nem megyek 5 lépésnél közelebb hozzá. Ígérem!

Minato és Kushina kérdően néztek egymásra. Létezik, hogy Naruto ennyire megváltozott volna? Hát gondolták, lehet hogy eleget szenvedett, és rájött, hogy jobb lesz neki így.

Az igazság nagyon messze állt az előbb hallottaktól. Naruto, szíve mélyén még mindig szerette azt a lökött Uchihát, de így legalább a szülei nem aggódnak miatta olyan nagyon.

Másnap iskola várt a két fiatalra. Hosszú órák teltek el. Mind a két család idősebb tagjai tűkön ülve várták gyermekeiket haza. Nyílt a bejárati ajtó, belépett a legfiatalabb Uchiha.

-Mond csak kisfiam, milyen volt ma az iskolában? - Idegesen feszelgett Mikoto.

Sasuke válaszra sem méltatta anyját, csak némi keserű arcot felvéve, szobája felé vette az irányt. Útközben próbálta takarni feldagadt arcát. Mikoto rögtön tudta, hogy nem valami fényesen telt fia első iskolanapja a nyári szünet óta. _~Naruto tényleg nem ment Sasuke közelébe? Ezért ilyen letört az a szegény gyerek?~ _Nagyon halk zokogás hallatszott Sasuke szobája felől. Mikoto rátapasztotta fülét az ajtóra, de nem sokáig bírta hallgatni azt a keserves sírást.

Naruto is kb ugyanabban az időpontban lépett be lakásuk ajtaján. Minato éppen szabadságát töltötte, így Kushinával együtt várta fiát. Halkan kattan az ajtó, majd némi susogás után Naruto belépett a nappaliba. Minato aggódóan fordult fia felé.

-Na milyen volt a napod, Naruto?

Erőltetett mosolyt vett fel a megszólított.

-Nagyon jó. Sasuke tesin megpróbált a közelembe jönni, de én tartottam a távolságot, ahogy megígértem. Utána a mosdóban ismét belefutottam, ő meg megfogott az ingemnél és magához akart rántani, hogy megcsókoljon, de az öklömmel randevúzott. Majd... - Itt elszakadt a cérna. Naruto csak eddig bírta. Felidézte magában azt a pillanatot, amikor megütötte Sasukét, majd azt a szomorú arcot látta maga előtt, ettől krokodilkönnyeket hullajtott. Minato és Kushina is reagált, szerető szülő módjára ölelték magukhoz Narutót.

Sasukénak már nem volt ekkora szerencséje. Hallott lépteket az ajtón kívül elhelyezkedő folyosóról, de senki sem ment be, átölelni a fiút, senki sem mondott neki bátorító szavakat, hogy minden rendben lesz. Egyedül ült az ágyán és a sápadt Hold világította meg a fekete tincseket, meg azokat a hatalmas könnycseppeket. Még mindig fájt az arca az ütéstől, bár nem konkrétan az ütés fáj, vagy annak a helye, hanem a gondolat, hogy kitől kapta az a jobb egyenest. Ez bántotta a legjobban. Halkan rezegni kezdett a legyezőmintás mobiltelefon. _~SMS? Mégis kinek hiányzok én?~ _Szemei tágra nyíltak, mert az üzenet Narutótol jött.

_~Sasuke légyszi ne haragudj rám, amiért megütöttelek. Tudod, apum megfog büntetni, ha a közeledbe megyek, és csak az járt a fejembe, hogy nem szabad csalódást okoznom neki. Nem is gondolkodtam el azon mit is teszek éppen. Sajnálom, hogy olyan erősen ütöttelek meg. Majd holnap visszaadod. Most gyorsan befejezem, mert bármikor beléphet valamelyik ősöm, és nem szeretném ha rajtakapnának, hogy neked írok. Remélem nem haragszol. Naruto~_

_~Te hülyegyerek.~_ Gondolta magában Sasuke, és most már mosollyal az arcán, telefonját szorongatva hajtotta fejét fáradtan a párnára.


	4. Végre együtt

Másnap reggel, Sai és Sakura várták Narutót a tanteremben, az uzsonnaszünetben. Beszélni szerettek volna a szőkével, megakarták tudni mégis mi a fene történt közte és Sasuke között, és azt is, hogy a feketehajú srácnak miért volt feldagadva az arca. Sakura és Sai is jól tudták, hogy Naruto az uzsonnáját mindig bent fogyasztja el. Aznap sem volt másképp.

-Szia Naruto. - Kedves hangon köszöntötte az éppen belépőt, a Haruno lány.

-Szia Sakura-chan. Oh, és még Sai is itt van? Minek köszönhetem ezt a kellemes meglepetést?

-Szeretnénk megtudni, hogy mi történt közted és Sasuke közt? Összevesztetek? És miért volt Sasuke arca úgy feldagadva? - Hadarta a kérdéseket Sakura, Sai meg bólogatott rájuk.

-Hááát... Igen, összevesztünk. Sasuke apja és bátyja nem akarnak az Uchiha családban látni engem. A feldagadt arc oka pedig én vagyok. Megütöttem őt a mosdóban, amikor megakart csókolni. Nem akarok gondot okozni sem neki, sem a családjának. Az lesz a legjobb ha soha többé nem beszélek vele.

-Na és ez neked nem rossz érzés? - Sai aggódó tekintettel tette fel a kérdést.

-De igen, sőt nagyon fáj. Mégis így lesz a legjobb. Az én szüleim sem fognak aggódni, és az Uchiha család is békén fog hagyni engem. Nem szeretnék gondot okozni Sasukénak a jelenlétemmel, mert Fugaku és Itachi csak leszidnák, mint az összejövetelen.

Kicsapódott a tanterem ajtaja. Egy hihetetlenül ideges Uchiha lépett be rajta. Pillanatokon belül ott termett Naruto mellett, aki már próbált is arrébb menni, de Sasuke megfogta a szőke csuklóját majd egy határozott mozdulattal magához rántotta szerelmét. Sai és Sakura értetlenül figyelték, ahogy Sasuke karjai összefonódnak Naruto derekán. Szorosan ölelte a feketehajú az előtte álló, hevesen tiltakozó szőkét.

-Ha neked is pont annyira fáj ez az egész veszekedés, akkor ne csináljuk tovább. Próbáljunk meg ketten kitalálni valamit.

-Mink is segítünk. - Sakura és Sai segíteni szeretett volna a reménytelen szerelmeseken.

-Köszönjük. - Fogadta el a segítséget Naruto.

Az iskolában Naruto és Sasuke együtt voltak, lyukas órákon, a tetőn volt a kupaktanács, melyen a terveket szőtték, a szülők meggyőzésére. Sakura elég furcsa ötletekkel állt elő, de Sai gyorsan befogta a lány száját. Sai elég elfogadható ötleteket adott, mégis azok sem voltak jók. Sai az X-edik lyukasóra végeztével, és az eredménytelen napok után besokallt.

-Tudjátok mit? Egyszerűen hívjátok el szüleiteket valahova, mondjuk le a parkba, utána álljatok eléjük és szépen mondjátok meg, mit éreztek egymás iránt. Ez nem lenne elég? Ha meg ezek után is tiltakoznak, akkor szépen megmondjátok, hogy akkor elköltöztök mind a ketten hozzám. Anya és apa is csak az ünnepekre szoktak hazajönni, így kb mindig egyedül vagyok. Ha lenne lakótársam, annak még örülnék is. Két legyet ütünk egy csapásra. Na mit szóltok erre Rómeó és Júlia?

-Sai, nem találok szavakat. Ez tényleg jó ötlet, és tényleg nem lenne gond, ha hozzád költöznénk? - Aggodalmaskodott Naruto.

-Persze hogy nem. Csak nyugodtan. Tudom mennyire szeretitek egymást, és elképzelni sem tudom, milyen lehet azaz érzés, hogy nem lehettek a másik mellett.

-Köszönjük, Sai. - Sasuke felszabadultan mosolygott.

Nem is kellett többet mondani ennek a kettőnek. Suli után, Sasuke leinvitálta anyját, apját és bátyját is a parkba olyan 3 óra körül. Naruto is ugyan ezt tette Minatoval és Kushinával. Az Uchihák már korábban lent voltak, és nagyon meglepődtek, amikor meglátták az Uzumaki családot. Nem értették, mi is folyik körülöttük.

-Sasuke mit akar ez jelenteni? - Kezdett mérgelődni Fugaku.

-Csak várjatok egy kicsit. - Kimérten válaszolt Sasuke, bár félt, hogy apja megint megbántja Narutót.

Végre befutott az Uzumaki család is. Ők is csak kérdően álltak az egész előtt. Éppen akarták megkérdezni fiukat, mi folyik itt, amikor az odaállt Sasuke mellé és megfogta annak kezét. Mindenkit lesokkoltak az események.

-Mégis mi a fene folyik itt? - Most már Minato is dühös volt.

-Anya, apa, Itachi. Lenne egy bejelenteni valóm. Narutóval nem tudunk egymás nélkül meglenni. Ha nem fogadtok el minket így ahogy vagyunk, - Sasuke megszorította Naruto kezét - akkor elköltözök Sai-hoz. Ő mondta, hogy nyugodtan elmehetek hozzá lakni, ha szeretnék.

-Anya, apa. Ez lenne az én mondókám is. Ha nem engeditek, hogy Sasuke mellett töltsem el a mindennapjaimat, akkor vagy öngyilkos leszek, vagy elköltözök. Nos szerintem a második lehetőség a jobb választás. Sai nekem is mondta, hogy hozzáköltözhetek ha akarok. És ha nem engeditek, hogy Sasuke mellett legyek, akkor - itt Naruto szorította meg Sasuke kezét - én is elköltözök Sai-hoz.

A szülök először meg sem tudtak szólalni. Nem gondolták volna, hogy gyerekeik képesek lesznek szüleik ellen fordulni, csakhogy egymással legyenek. Az Uchiha ház lakói most kicsit elszégyellték magukat, Minato meg egyenesem térdre rogyott a lelkiismeret-furdalástól.

-Apa? Apa! Jól vagy? - Szaladt oda Naruto apjához. Sasuke rosszul érezte magát. _~Lehet hogy ezt nem kellett volna? Inkább hagynunk kellett volna az egészet? Naruto sajnálom, hogy belerángattalak.~_

-Naruto bocsáss meg nekem. Kérlek. Nem kellett volna olyan gorombának lennem veled. Tényleg boldog vagy Sasuke mellett, és én ezt csak most veszem észre. Bocsáss meg nekem.

-Jajj apu. Miket beszélsz? Te csak védeni akartál, nem? Hát akkor meg borítsunk fátylat a múltra, és nézzünk előre, a jövő felé. - Naruto mosolya most még a napnál is fényesebben ragyogott.

Fugaku megköszörülte a torkát a "megható" családi jelenetre, majd megszólalt.

-Minato, lehet, hogy te ezt ilyen könnyedén megengeded, de én ezt nem hagyom ennyiben. Nem engedem meg, hogy Sasuke szégyent hozzon a családunkra. Egy nő legyen mellette, ne egy pimasz kölyök. - Mondta diadalmasan az apa.

Mikotonak itt betelt a pohár.

-Most már fejezd be, Fugaku! Nem látod, hogy a fiad képes volt ellened fordulni, csak azért hogy Narutóval lehessen? Vedd már észre magad, te vén kecske! Nem a múltban élünk. Manapság már másmilyen idők járnak, és változott az Uchiha ház is, csak te még nem akarod észrevenni. Viselkedj már egy kicsit józanul. Hagyd a fiadat boldogan élni, azzal akit szeret. Mást soha sem lesz képes úgy a szívébe engedni, mint az Uzumaki fiút. Szóval ne tedd tönkre őket.

Fugaku meglepődve hallgatta végig felesége mondandóját. A szerelmesek, Minato és Kushina, de még Itachi is meglepődött Mikoto kitörésén.

-Ahogy kívánjátok. Látom mindenki ellenem van, és így nem birok győzni. Legyen hát, ahogy ti akarjátok.

Sasuke és Naruto egy csókkal pecsételték meg a pillanatot. Nem akartak hinni a fülüknek, de végül tényleg ők győztek. Ott éltek boldogan abban a házban, ahol eddig is éltek, csakhogy Minaton, Kushinán és Mikoton kívül, még Itachi és Fugaku is sűrűn jött látogatóba.

Sok akadály gördült a pár útjába, és még jönni is fog sokkal több, de együtt legyőzik mindet. Ha mégis segítség kellene nekik, akkor most már nyugodtan fordulhatnak szüleikhez is.


End file.
